


Canaries

by Artemis1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ambiguous Canon Point, Crime Fighting, Extra Treat, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: One time the Lance Sisters got to fight crime together.





	Canaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



“Behind you!”

Laurel whirled around, catching the thug’s punch just before it could land and _screamed_.

The shock waves of her canary scream sent both the thug in front of her and two more running towards her to the ground.

For a moment it blinded her to the threats behind her, right until metal smashed into her shoulder.

She screamed again, in furious pain now, and a moment later there was another very human scream behind her as her attacker was yanked away from her.

She turned around just in time to see him land amidst the trash cans lined up at the end of the back alley. He didn’t get up again, just like the other three already deposited there.

Her sister stood still braced to do more battle, until she too realized their opponents were no longer a threat.

Sara relaxed and flashed her a brilliant grin. “Nice scream, Black Canary.”

Laurel grinned back. “Nice punch, White Canary.”

She sized up Sara for injuries but was satisfied when she saw no blood, just her sister moving a little sluggishly.

Laurel rubbed her shoulder. She’d gotten an iron bar to the shoulder, but it didn’t feel broken, just bruised. She’d be fine. “I’ll tell Dad where he can pick up his present. What then?”

Sara shrugged her shoulders. “The night’s young. You ready to go another round?”

Laurel nodded. “You bet. Star City’s criminals won’t know what hit them.”

“You mean, Laurel Lance hunting them down by day and night.”

Laurel coughed, feeling a little flustered at the raw pride in her sister’s voice. She couldn’t believe she’d once been afraid Sara would hate her for taking her place as Canary.

“No. Lance Sisters hunting them down.”

Sara smiled, jostling Laurel’s good shoulder and wrapped an arm around her.

Once the thugs were tied up they walked side by side, ready to make Star City a little better.

“Next fight it’s my turn again to save you,” Laurel said.

“Nobody I’d rather be saved by.”


End file.
